Raphael
Raphael , also known as Raphaela , is a demon in the series. History Within the hierarchy of angels from Christian mythology, Raphael is one of the four Seraphim, the highest rank. His name means "It is God that heals." He is said to be the guardian of the Tree of Life, opposite the Tree of Knowledge in the Garden of Eden. Most of Raphael's exploits take place in the Apocrypha, where he has roles as imprisoner of Azazel (an angel that gets exiled from Heaven for having sex with human females) and guide of Sheol, the Hebrew underworld. Though he is not depicted as a lover of another being, Raphael is in the Lovers Arcana due to his appearance in the Lovers Tarot Card, and his status of the patron Saint of lovers due to his involvement of uniting Sarah & Tobias in the Book of Tobit. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Divine Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Seraph Race, Boss (Chaos and Neutral paths) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Tennin Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Seraph Race, Boss (when not aligned with Yosuga) *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Seraph Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Herald Race, DLC Boss *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Herald Race *Ronde: Herald Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Herald Race, as '''Raphaela' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Lovers Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Lovers Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Lovers Arcana *Persona 5: Lovers Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Lovers Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Boss Race *Devil Children White Book: Boss Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Holy Type **''Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children: Light & Dark: Minor character *Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Herald, Mini-boss. *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Light Class, Boss Profile He is one of the four archangels in the service of YHVH and is usually seen with Gabriel, Uriel and Michael. ''Shin Megami Tensei Along with Uriel and Gabriel, Raphael is one of the three major sub-bosses of the last arc of the game—the seraphims, and one of the most powerful angels under God's orders that stands guarding the superior part of the Basilica. He appears defending the fourth floor, accusing the protagonist of being "covered in the blood of the righteous" before engaging him in battle in case he's not law aligned. This fight, however, is entire optional, as the player can choose to just take the stairs towards the next floor without having to enter Raphael's room. In Law route, he instead joins the protagonist's party, as he is required in order for a triple fusion with Uriel and Gabriel can be performed, resulting in the creation of the "Angel Ring"—a valuable item needed for the final showdown against Asura to become available. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Raphael is encountered and fought in Mifunashiro if the Demi-fiend is against the Reason of Yosuga. He is fought along with Gabriel and Uriel. Following his defeat, he can be created by fusing a Dominion with Uriel. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' The ability to fuse Raphael comes from completing the Blessed Light quest, where players with a Uriel summoned are asked by an NPC to defeat the Mad Avatar Raphael that regularly spawns in Shibuya by Celu Tower. He is a special triple fusion of Uriel and two Thrones. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The true identity of one of the masked men at Kagome Tower. He reveals his true form at Shene Duque alongside the other three. He is fought in the DLC Challenge Quest Clipped Wings 2. During the battle, Raphael will ask Flynn if the situation fills him with melancholy. Answering no will cause Raphael to lose a Press Turn. Upon defeat, he will ask why Flynn, one of the chosen, is smiting the archangels and wonders if he has the same "unclean blood" as Aquila. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Raphael is fought in Amnesia's Rakia on the Neutral, Light-Law and Dark-Chaos routes. ''Persona 5'' Raphael is the eighth Persona of the Lovers Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. Raphael appears as the second guardian on the Path to the Holy Grail in the Qliphoth World, with the title of "Cleanser of Heaven." He is the first Persona to learn the Sword Dance and Heat Riser skill and one of three Personas to learn the Arms Master skill. When itemized using an Electric Chair execution, Raphael yields a Heat Riser skill card. Raphael is one of the Personas needed to summon Michael through advanced fusion. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Raphael has the special power WindProof, which prevents death by wind attacks. Raphael can do the light based combo War Breath with Uriel, which increases the party's stats for 15 MP. Raphael can perform the combo Soul Eater with Dred Cat. ''Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children: Light & Dark'' Raphael is a spy sent by Ose to keep track and sabotage the Devil Children's attempts at stopping Empra. He's also an inventor who tends to build machines that go out of control. He has a younger brother and sister named Zadkiel and Tabbris, and after becoming close with the party, he eventually betrays the Imperium once they threaten his family. ''Card Summoner'' Raphael is fought as a mini-boss alongside Gabriel and Michael during the second boss battle against Isaac. He constantly uses healing spells and poison Yuuji Kino´s party members. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Raphael, along with the other three archangels, are optional bosses to be encountered before the party enters the airport. Much like the other archangels, Raphael is a human turned demon who struggles with recollecting his memory and his hunger, along with suffering from an identity crisis where he believes he is a Millennial Kingdom angel. Raphael resides in the internment factory in the same room where the party picks up the processed can used to weaken the Jailer. Raphael specializes in using electricity and wind attacks in battle while boasting physical attacks that target the party. He also possesses Debilitate. Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= |-| SegaCD= ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Boss= * Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel are fought together if the Demi-fiend does not align with Yosuga. |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= |Ice= Null |Electricity= - |Force= Repel |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Bind, Poison, Panic, Sleep, Sick |icon=3 |Skill1= Tornado of God-e Diarahan Stigmata Strike Serpent of Sheol Dekaja Dekunda Rakukaja }} |-| Summonable Ally= |Ice= Null |Electricity= - |Force= Repel |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Tornado of God\Innate Diarahan\Innate Stigmata Strike\81 Serpent of Sheol\83 |Specialfusion= Herald Uriel x Tree Yggdrasil |Requiredquest= Clipped Wings 1 DLC |Drop= }} ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Boss= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' Boss (Red Book)= |-| Summonable Ally= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Card Summoner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Trivia * Raphael's design in Shin Megami Tensei IV references how Raphael is often portrayed in religious art as carrying a stick or cane and walking, often leading a lost child or traveler back to the right direction, symbolizing Raphael's role as patron saint of travelers and exemplary guardian angel. * Asmodeus is his counterpart. They have a longstanding feud. Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses Category:Ronde Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas